Dreams
by LesboDyke
Summary: Helena shot awake, gasping for air and tangled in her sheets. It was the same dream again. There was a woman stood on a small island, calling out, although Helena could not hear the words. There were two other women on the island, but those were sat together, paying no mind to the shouting woman. Myka/H.G Wells and Claudia/Leena. Rated for later chapters. First WH13 fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Pauley: Hey guys, so I've recently gotten into Warehouse 13 and it has been quite literally KILLING my feels! So here, my first venture into the fic world of WH13 and my second multi-chapter fic. Please do enjoy. Also please note, this is AU (Not /quite/ confident enough with the fandom to write In universe yet...)**

* * *

Helena shot awake, gasping for air and tangled in her sheets. It was the same dream again. There was a woman stood on a small island, calling out, although Helena could not hear the words. She was stood on a cliff, isolated and alone. There were two other women on the island, but those were sat together, paying no mind to the shouting woman.

Turning to her alarm clock, Helena sighed and swung her legs out of the bed, wincing slightly at the cool wood of her floor.

"Four AM, a new record I believe." She muttered as she padded her way towards her shower. These dreams had been plaguing her for her entire life. She had watched, while growing herself, the other women on the island grow. She had seen how night by night, the red-head and the coloured woman had gotten closer together until they were in the position they were now. The curly haired woman, who was always shouting, remained alone. As did Helena. She shook her head as she stepped under the jet stream of water before realising she hadn't removed her sleeping shirt.  
"For the love of god." She muttered, removing the now sopping material and throwing it out of her shower in a temper. Grumbling as she went about her regular showering routine, she cursed the dreams, she cursed the time and generally cursed her life.  
Climbing out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel she pondered something her boss had said to her yesterday.

"Come and see me first thing Wells. I have news for you." What on earth could he have meant? He was vague at the best of times but this was a new low and Helena couldn't stand it. Everyone knew that when it came to Helena Wells, you were straight up or straight out. But obviously it was different with her Boss... She could hardly threaten him.

Once she was dressed she headed to her favourite room in her house. The library.  
Curling up on her big leather chair she smiled as she opened up one of her favourite books. It was one she had read many times before but she was yet to tire of it.

She read for two hours, that was enough time to take her to half six, which was half an hour after she usually would have awoken, allowing herself time to eat and mentally prepare for her day at work.

Unfortunately, the universe did not seem to be on Helena's side today. Her car refused to start, and once it did she ended up stuck in traffic, making her late for work. She arrived at her meeting five minutes late, and had to apologise profusely. Which was something she hated doing.

"Perfectly fine Wells. Now listen. A position has opened in America and I have suggested for you to take it. It would be a promotion, a sixth month contract first of all, just to see if you can settle there and after that it would become a permanent station." Helena couldn't take it in. The company wanted to ship her off to America.

"How long do I have to think about this?" She asked, still in a state of shock.

"About a minute." Her boss replied, looking at her expectantly. Running her fingers through her hair, Helena used the minute wisely. Taking fifty seconds to internally imagine a million different ways to kill her boss and then the last ten seconds to hurriedly make the decision. With a sharp nod she brought herself back to reality.

"I'll take it."

* * *

**Pauley: Well? Please guys, review, it means a lot =D  
Much Loves.  
Pauley  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pauley: Well, here's the second chapter guys :-) Claudia's POV this time. Enjoy.**

* * *

Claudia sighed as she waited on the street corner. She'd been woke up early by that dream again. Always the same dream. She'd been getting closer and closer to the coloured girl with the curly hair. She could see the shouting girl too and she could just about make out a figure on a cliff.

Drawing her coat tighter around herself she surveyed the people passing by her. She could see the thin strap of a spaghetti purse dangling on a womans shoulder. Moving as fast as she could, she snatched it and then took off down the street her feet flying over the concrete with practised ease.

"Stop! Theif!" The woman shouted, chasing after her. Claudia groaned internally and picked up the pace a little, clutching the purse tighter to herself. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't eaten in nearly a week, so she couldn't keep the pace up and stumbled, turning down an alleyway in hopes to get away. Her hopes were dashed when the woman turned in, not two steps behind her and grabbed her arm, causing the red-head to take a tumble, clutching the purse to her chest.

"I'm sorry... please don't call the police!" Claudia begged, struggling to right herself and not stay laying on the ground. The woman glared at her and snatched her purse back. When they're hands brushed it felt as if there had been a lightening storm. Claudia's eyes widened when she saw who it was for the first time. The coloured woman from her dream. The same look of shock was on the woman's face.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, offering her hand down to help Claudia up. Chewing her lip, Claudia debated whether or not to lie, but something in her told her not to.

"C-Claudia." She said, taking the womans hand, preparing for the lightening strike but it never came.

"I'm Leena." Said the woman, pulling her hand back and placing her bag back on her shoulder.  
"You've been in my dreams." She said, looking Claudia up and down. Feeling self-conscious, Claudia drew her coat tighter around herself, trying to hide her filthy overly large shirts.  
"We've been getting closer." Leena stated and Claudia flushed bright red, almost matching her hair.

"I... I know... I've had the dreams too..." Claudia's voice was quiet, she could barely believe she was meeting the woman of her dreams. It sounded corny, but for once it was true. Leena nodded, chewing her lip as she stared at Claudia, trying to figure her out.

"You're homeless?" She asked after a moment, trying to step towards Claudia. She stepped back quickly, in fear, while nodding. Leena smiled sadly.

"Come on... I'll get you something to eat." Leena offered, trying for a kind smile. Claudia eyed her suspiciously but nodded. After all, it was like she could really afford to turn down a free meal and if this 'Leena' was a murderer, well surely death was better than the life she had. Taking a step forward, Claudia felt the dizzyness wash over her. Leena, since she was now facing the other way, didn't notice a thing.  
"I wonder if the others are real too..." Leena said just as Claudia dropped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Pauley: Please Review, it really makes my day when people do :-)  
Much Loves  
Pauley.  
**


End file.
